


Fix my heart this Valentine's Day

by Sorahono



Series: Vengeance for my Valentine [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And they kinda love each other, Finn wants to help, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kyle is lost, M/M, Rest of the UE is mentioned, TO hit to many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahono/pseuds/Sorahono
Summary: Kyle doesn't really understand what happened with Adam. But one thing's for sure, he wants to know if Finn is ok.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O'Reilly
Series: Vengeance for my Valentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172270
Kudos: 7





	Fix my heart this Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm French !  
> And sorry for the formatting, it could also be better

After hesitating for a while, Kyle decided to knock on the door. He was kind of mad Finn didn’t trust him but he understood. And was willing to talk. As no sound was coming out of it, he finally entered Finn’s locker room. The champ was sitting on the bench, holding an icepack to his face, his belt laying on his side. He still hadn’t showered nor dressed.

-You’re gonna catch a cold man. Kyle said, not daring mentioning the elephant in the room.  
-Oh… I’m still quite warm. Adrenaline and everything. I’ll shower at some point thought.  
-Would hope so.  
It was silent for a while and Kyle seated on the bench, trying to find anything to say.  
-Don’t you need some too ?  
-What ?  
-Some ice. Don’t you need some ice for your face ?  
-How would you know that ?  
-I’m sorry Kyle. I know I was out. I’ve talked to Regal he explained it. I’m sorry, I should have staid with you.  
-Oh… It’s okay. You couldn’t know. I can understand why you assumed. I… I haven’t been to the infirmary to be honest. I… I was not exactly in my right mind after the match.  
-My pack is still cold. You can have it while I go shower. Wouldn’t want your pretty face to bruise.  
Pretty ?  
-Thanks.

Was he thanking for the icepack or for the compliment, he didn’t know himself. Anyway, he grabbed the pack and started to apply it. He saw Finn standing up, grabbing a few clothes, and heading for the shower. Alone with his thoughts, Kyle’s brain kept coming back to Adam’s foot connecting with his face. He still couldn’t make sense out of it ? He thought they had respect for Finn, thought Adam was doing ok since Finn beat him to become the champion. Honestly he kind of thought of Finn as an honorary member of the Undisputed Era. That’s why they went out there right ? To even the odds. Not to put him even lower. And then… just because he tried to defend their… friend, he got himself kicked as well. As if he hadn’t stuck by Adam’s side for the past four years.

-You’re going to hurt you pretty head if you think too much.

It was beginning to be a lot of “pretty”.  
Freshly dressed in a dark jean and a loose sweater, Finn sat back and started packing his gear, towel and finally his belt. He then started to relax against the wall.

-You know, I don’t hold it against you, Finn started. You obviously didn’t know. Plus, you also got hit.  
-Yeah. I know you don’t. But… I feel like I should have known ? Like there must be something I could have done to prevent that ?  
-I was caught of guard too you know. I wasn’t careful enough. You’re not responsible for me.  
-I’m really confused. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s done that but normally we agree beforehand. I don’t know why he didn’t tell me. I don’t know if Roddy knew. I don’t know if he called Bobby. Maybe I was the only one not knowing ?  
-‘Cause you would have been against it. I think ?  
-Of course ! You didn’t do anything !  
-Neither did Drew at that TakeOver. We’re champs. We have a target on our backs. That’s the way it works.  
-I know. And I agreed back then ! He’s not worse than before ! He’s the same, I’m the one who changed ! I was a traitor before !  
-Kyle. You were literally there when I did the exact same thing to Gargano. I’m not going to hold something like that against you. Whether we like it or not, we’ve been the bad guys at some point. That’s okay.  
-I was okay with that before. I don’t even know why I’m not now. I’m just really sorry for you. And kind of mad at Adam for not telling me. And scared as well. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I haven’t been without those guys for years. I don’t even bloody know on which side Bobby et Roddy are !

Kyle was starting to worry Finn. He seemed so lost and confused, sweating, hair in every direction, like he was somewhere between crying, screaming and fainting. Not really knowing what to do, Finn came closer and put his arm around Kyle’s shoulder. Slowly, he pulled Kyle against him, letting him rest for a bit. Finn eventually started talking again : 

-You know… I don’t really know what you feel like right now. But if it makes you feel better, I’m here. For whatever.  
-Whatever ?  
-Yeah… Like, talking. Watching dumb movies. Fighting if it makes you feel better. I just want to help you.  
-You’re the one who got through a hell of match, got beaten up by Dunne and his goons and then hit in the face. The match was amazing by the way. You’re a hell of a champ.  
-Thank you. I knew what I was going up against. Pete is a great fighter and I’m actually kind of glad Lorcan and Burch only showed up after the match. As for Adam… Guess that’s just his way of declaring he’s next in line. I’ve beaten him before. I’ll do it again. You got stabbed in the back Kyle. That sucks. Like… Way more than a tough match.

Kyle was actually starting to relax. Letting his face fall against Finn’s shoulder, he enjoyed how close and warm it was. Maybe it was weird. But hey… It was making him happy.

-I’m pretty sure you came here with Adam though… Do you have a ride back ?  
-Oh hm… I do not actually.  
-Wanna ride with me then ?  
-Can’t see why not.

They both grabbed their bag and rose from their seats. Weirdly enough, Finn caught Kyle’s hand and kept it in his. Not too tight, so that Kyle could release it if he wanted. He really did not. Hand in hand, they walked to the parking lot, found Finn’s car and sat in it.

-I don’t exactly know your address, could you tell me the way ?  
-Oh… Kyle suddenly turned all shy. Yeah sure…  
-Something’s wrong ?  
-I’m kind of worried about being alone tonight actually…  
-Should have told me that ! You can come to my place if you want. Have some kind of sleepover. If that’s okay of course ?  
-Yeah ! Yeah. It really is.  
-It’s a date then !

Finn kept on driving for a little while. Kyle was torn. He was happy he had someone to hang out with, obviously. He wasn’t really able to read Finn though. Was he serious about a “date” ? Was he just kidding ? Having a date with Finn wasn’t a terrible idea. If it was what Finn wanted… Or maybe he was just friendly. He wasn’t used to these thoughts ! He hadn’t had a “boy’s night” without the UE for YEARS. He didn’t even know what was going to happen !

-I’ve told you, don’t worry your pretty head Kyle. Everything’s fine, we’re just going to watch a movie and eat something.  
-Ok. Right. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at Finn’s place. Even though Kyle had never been there, Finn had a way of making things homely. Some unfinished Legos were scattered on the table, some books were piling up by the couch… Overall it was “tidy enough but not uptight” which perfectly pleased Kyle.

-So the couch is convertible, you can sleep there after the movie. Turn on the TV and put on whatever you want, I’m going to grab a few snacks.

Kyle browse through the different streaming app on Finn’s TV. For whatever reason he decided to launch Disney +, thinking about putting on a classic animation movie. 

-The Lion King’s okay with you ? he called for Finn  
-Yeah sure !  
Finn came back with a bunch of snacks. He looked at Kyle’s arm and asked :  
-Oh… I didn’t think… Will that be okay ? Like “sugar-wise okay” ?  
-Don’t worry about that, let me manage.  
-Ok. Tell me if you need anything in particular though.  
-Will do.

They started the movie and sat comfortably on the couch. As the film went by, Kyle relaxed further down the couch, almost laying his head on Finn’s shoulder. At some point during the movie, Kyle started laughing a bit. Finn turned his head towards him and smiled a bit :

-You’re prettier when you smile you know…  
-You’ve been calling me pretty a lot…  
-Well you’re pretty. A lot.  
-Finn… I…

Finn turned fully and facing Kyle he started :

-You’re really pretty. Like… I like your hair that way. And you have a pretty face. And pretty eyes. And you’re an amazing athlete, and a great body, Finn blushed saying it, not that that’s what I care about the most right. You’re smart, and funny and… yeah I like you.  
-Finn… Kyle tried to interrupt Finn’s rambling  
\- But listen. You need to know that it’s not why you’re here. If it makes you uncomfortable, I promise I’ll stop. If you want me to leave and give you some space, I’ll do that. That’s not why I invited you. Or at least not the only reason. It’s just… I just thought… Maybe the reason why you helped me was because you liked me ? at least a little bit. But if you did it because you believed it was what’s right, it’s amazing as well. I… I…  
-Finn. Stop please.  
-I… Yes. Sorry. I’ll… I’ll leave you for a bit, I guess…  
-Hey. That’s not what I said. You know when you said you’ll do whatever to help me ?  
-Yes. Yes I do.  
-Does “whatever” include kissing me ?  
-God hell yes !

Finn straddled Kyle’s legs and started to kiss him without one more thought. They’ll talk later. For now, kissing was too good to stop. After a while, Finn decided to release Kyle’s lips and put his head in the crook of his neck. There he continued his little kisses while Kyle put his arms around Finn’s back.

-You know, I think you’re right.  
-About ?  
-Shhhh, my time to talk now Finn. But keep up with the kisses. I think I wasn’t just mad because it wasn’t fair. I was mad because you were hurt. Because you’re like… great. I loved our matches so much. They… they made me look at you differently. Because you were nice and righteous obviously. But also… you’re handsome as well. You face is… really cute. I love your smile. You flash it a bit less now but I love it. I love that you grew your beard. And I’m only human, I love your abs. And your body as a whole. If that’s not weird ?  
-It definitely isn’t. I love your body as well. You’re quite hot.  
-So what does this mean ? For us ? Kyle asked, his eyes so hopeful.  
-Well I really wanna date you. And take you on an actual date. Planned and romantic. If that’s okay with you ?  
-Definitely !  
-This might be my best Valentine’s Day ever…  
Kyle hugged Finn even closer.  
-Hey Kyle. I got something to ask you. Now that we are dating…  
-Yup ?  
-Are you hard right now ?  
-What ?  
-I’m literally sitting on you… I feel things.  
-Can I carry you to your bedroom ? We don’t have to do anything I swear. But just… Yeah.  
-Yes. Yes. Of course you can.

And maybe they actually did things.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write because TakeOver was SO good. I just love these two so much !!!
> 
> For my fellow french people who may have read my other work : Un jour promis. Mais l'école tout ça...
> 
> Thank you for reading it ! Don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
